Adik
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: "HUAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIIIK!"/Itachi bisa membayangkan betapa sengsaranya ia jika punya adik. Nah, bagaimana jika ia betulan punya adik? Apakah nasibnya akan berubah? Apakah ia mengubah pandangannya? Suatu kejadian menegangkan akan menjawabnya! - warnngs: chibi-Itachi, chibi-Sasuke, semi-OOC, slight-ItaHana, AU!


**Adik**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mirai e © Kiroro**

**.**

Di wilayah keluarga Uchiha di Desa Konoha, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak. Sang ayah bernama Fugaku Uchiha, sang ibu bernama Mikoto Uchiha, dan sang anak bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Sebagai anak sematawayang, Itachi selalu disayang kedua orangtuanya dengan sepenuh hati. Terlebih lagi, karena ia pintar dan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di sekolahnya.

Karena itu, ia tidak mau tersaingi di dalam keluarganya; Itachi tidak mau punya adik! Entahlah, jika adiknya nanti lebih pintar darinya atau saat pasca-kelahiran, rasa sayang orangtuanya pasti lebih mengarah ke adiknya.

Suatu hari, ia membayangkan jika ia punya adik bayi yang baru lahir beberapa bulan. Itachi ingin menunjukkan nilai ujiannya—yang pastinya sempurna—pada ayahnya. Biasanya, ayahnya akan memujinya sampai beberapa kalimat. Namun... Suara tangisan adik! Ah. Pujian ayahnya untuk Itachi terpotong karena harus membantu ibu mendiamkan adiknya!

"HUAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIIIK!" jerit Itachi tiba-tiba saat ia menonton televisi bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Eh? Kenapa, Itachi?" sahut Mikoto terkejut.

"Ya, Itachi. Di perut ibumu sudah ada adik, lho," sambung Fugaku.

Itachi menoleh ke arah ayah dan ibunya dengan pucat. _'A-APAAA?'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Tiga bulan lagi lahir," Mikoto mengusap-usap perutnya sambil tersenyum.

_'Ti-tiga bulan lagi? TIDAAAK!'_ Itachi meraung di dalam hati dan...

Bruk!

Itachi pingsan di tempat.

Keluarga Uchiha memang pintar. Anak berusia enam tahun seperti Itachi saja sudah mengerti kecemburuan. Bagaimana besarnya nanti?

**.**

**-Di kamar-**

Perlahan-lahan, Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Akhirnya, ia sadar seratus persen. Dengan kepala yang masih sedikit pusing, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Tiga bulan lagi..." keluhnya pelan.

Klek!

"Itachi? Sudah bangun?" tanya Fugaku yang mengintip dari pintu.

Itachi hanya mengangguk lesu.

Ayahnya melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Ini. Minum dulu."

Itachi meneguk minumannya.

"Mana ibu? Siapa yang mengangkatku ke kamar? Tadi, 'kan, aku sedang menonton..." tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi. Wow! Pertanyaan ke-2 yang keren!

"Ibu masih menonton. Dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu untuk menjaga adikmu," Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

_'Uh... Belum lahir saja sudah begini...'_ pikir Itachi semakin pasrah.

"Yang mengangkatmu ke kamar adalah ayah," Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan ke-2 dari Itachi.

"Oh..." jawab Itachi singkat. Masih tertunduk.

"Ya sudah, ayah pergi dulu, ya," pamit Fugaku. "Kalau sudah susun buku, tidurlah. Besok harus sekolah."

"Iya, ayah." Itachi kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ketika ayahnya sudah pergi ke luar. _'Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini...? Huh!'_ Itachi marah-marah sendiri sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya agar bisa tidur. _'Tapi, yang terpenting, aku harus tetap mempertahankan sekolahku!'_ tekadnya. _'Aku tidak mau dikalahkan hanya karena adik kecil!'_

**.**

**-Tiga tahun kemudian-**

"Itachi, kamu pergi ke sekolah jalan kaki sendiri saja, ya," suruh Mikoto. "Ayah harus berangkat pagi-pagi setiap hari, sedangkan ibu harus menjaga Sasuke."

"Iya, ibu." jawab Itachi singkat. "Kenapa ibu harus berkata seperti itu setiap hari? Padahal, kalian tidak pernah janji untuk mengantarku." Satu lagi pertanyaan jenius dari seorang siswa kelas 3 SD!

"... Kami pikir, kamu seperti anak yang lainnya," ungkap Mikoto. "Tapi, ternyata, sudah punya pikiran untuk bertanya seperti itu," sambungnya, agak kagum.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu." Itachi pamit dan berjalan ke luar.

Sambil berjalan, Itachi kembali mengeluh. Sepulang sekolah, ia harus mengurus ini-itu adiknya, karena ibunya juga sudah mulai bekerja juga bersama ayahnya. Karena ia seorang Itachi yang pintar, hari pertama menerima tugas sudah ia laksanakan dengan baik menggunakan ingatannya yang sangat jitu.

Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, Itachi semakin tidak ikhlas menjaga adiknya setiap pulang sekolah; Seharusnya, Itachi yang makan duluan, sekarang harus Sasuke—walaupun ibunya sudah menyiapkan makanan. Itachi tinggal menyuapinya; Seharusnya Itachi langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah (PR), sekarang harus menidurkan Sasuke dulu; Baru kemudian, ITACHI MAKAN SIANG!

"Pagi, Itachi!" sapa teman perempuan dekat Itachi. Cieee...

"Pagi juga, Hana." balas Itachi datar. Lamunannya buyar, tetapi, tanpa ekspresi terkejut.

"Kenapa lesu seperti itu?" tanya Hana penasaran.

"Menjaga adik merepotkan." curhatnya _to-the-point_.

"Oh... Sasuke, ya..." Hana manggut-manggut.

"..."

"Aku malah senang menjaga Kiba!" pamer Hana.

"Kau punya ibu yang jadi dokter anjing di rumahmu. Sedangkan ibuku harus bekerja di luar rumah." Itachi curhat lagi. "Dan lagi..."

"Ayah dan ibumu lebih sayang sama Sasuke?" tebak Hana.

Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Yaaah... Itu hanya sementara, kok," Hana menenangkan. "Kalau Sasuke sudah besar sedikit, pasti, ayah dan ibumu juga sayangnya sama kalian berdua, kok. Sasuke, 'kan, umurnya masih tiga tahun. Jadi, perhatian kepadanya harus dilebihkan sedikit." jelas Hana.

"Begitu, ya?" Itachi menyimak kalimat Hana dengan sangat baik. Pikirannya sudah mulai sedikit terbuka.

Begitulah. Setiap hari kalau Itachi mengeluh lelah menjaga Sasuke, ia menenangkan hatinya dengan mengingat kata-kata Hana yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Kalimat itulah yang menguatkannya untuk selalu sabar menghadapi Sasuke yang terkadang rewel.

**.**

Pada suatu siang sepulang Itachi dari sekolah...

"Aku pulang." sambut Itachi dari pintu.

"Oh. Itachi pulang!" seru Mikoto tiba-tiba. "Itachi, maaf, ibu harus buru-buru karena ada pekerjaan tambahan! Sudah, ya!" Ia berlari-lari ke luar.

Bruk!

Itachi menjatuhkan tasnya di kursi ruang keluarga. Ia bersiap-siap menghadapi adiknya yang sudah bisa berjalan itu. Ia menggendong adiknya yang sedang bermain di kursi ruang keluarga (juga) menuju dapur.

"Ma-makanan Sasuke mana! ?" Itachi tersentak kaget.

Ia segera mengambil kain untuk mengikat adiknya di gendongannya. Itachi pun menyiapkan bubur bubuk dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkok, lalu disiram dengan sedikit air panas dan mengaduknya. Itachi selalu ingat semua perintah-perintah penting dari ibunya, termasuk cara menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke jika ibunya belum menyiapkannya.

Selesai memberi makan, Itachi langsung mencuci mangkok kecil beserta sendoknya dengan Sasuke tetap di gendongannya. Saat menaruh dua barang itu di rak, Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang lembap—semi-basah—di bajunya dengan iringan suara tangisan Sasuke.

"HUAAA! Baru pertama kali seperti ini!" teriak Itachi panik. "Sudah umur tiga tahun masih ngompol?" protes Itachi kemudian melepas Sasuke dari gendongannya.

Itachi mengingat kata-kata Hana tentang cara mengatasi adik yang ngompol.

_"Aku pernah melihat ibuku mengurus Kiba yang ngompol. Tapi, susah diingat. Kalau versiku, memang sedikit seperti ibu, yaitu: __**letakkan adik di lantai atau di tempat tidur yang sudah dialasi sebuah kain, perlahan-lahan buka celananya, lalu popoknya**__. Terkadang, agak jijik memegang popoknya, 'kan? Kalau iya, ambil saja popok yang baru terlebih dahulu. Pembungkus plastiknya itu saja gunakan untuk memegang popok bekas supaya tidak terlalu jijik. Jadi, bisa menghemat waktu dengan sama-sama membuang popok bekas dan plastik popok baru!"_

"Fiuh! Selesai..." lega Itachi sambil menyeka keringatnya. Sasuke-nya juga sudah berhenti menangis tepat saat celananya dibuka.

Itachi menggendong Sasuke ke kamar dan mengambil kain baru untuk mengikat Sasuke. Ia tidak lupa menaruh kain gendongan sebelumnya ke kamar mandi.

Selanjutnya, seperti biasa, Sasuke dibawa ke kamar ibunya untuk ditidurkan. Itachi merasa tenaganya terkuras lebih banyak daripada kemarin-kemarin.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengurus Sasuke yang ngompol. Untung saja, Hana baik sekali padanya mau memberitahu beberapa kiat-kiat mengurus adik kecil seperti Sasuke—dan adik Hana yang bernama Kiba itu hanya berbeda 16 hari dengan Sasuke. Jadi, kebutuhannya hampir sama.

Sesampainya di tempat tidur, Itachi merebahkan Sasuke yang matanya masih segar. Itachi berinisiatif dengan me-_nina bobo_-kannya memakai lagu "Mirai e" milik Kiroro. Padahal, itu bukan lagu tidur! Mungkin, karena nadanya yang _slow_ kali, ya? Bisa bikin Sasuke terhanyut dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Perlahan-lahan, Itachi juga ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke sambil terus bernyanyi. Tanpa sadar, ia juga menyusul adiknya menutup mata untuk tidur. Ia terlalu lelah karena baru pertama kali melakukan yang tidak disuruh ibunya.

**.**

Itachi terbangun tanpa ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Setengah sadar, ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih susah dibuka karena baru bangun dari tidur.

"Sasuke... Mana...?" Itachi bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke luar kamar. _'Mungkin sudah sama ibu, ya...'_ pikirnya.

"KAKAAAK!"

"S-SASUKE?" Itachi mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke.

"KAKAAAK! AKU JATUUUH!" teriaknya lagi.

"Suaranya... Sepertinya dari luar..." Itachi berpikir terus sambil keluar dan mencari asal suara Sasuke.

"KAKAAAK!" teriakan Sasuke semakin jelas.

TAP!

"SASUKE!" Itachi melihat dari gerbang rumahnya; Sasuke masuk ke dalam got yang dalamnya hanya sekitar 20 sentimeter.

Kepala dan tangan Sasuke dapat terlihat jelas oleh Itachi. Sayang, got itu ada di seberang rumahnya. Itachi harus berjalan sejauh lima meter terlebih dahulu. _'Hah... Mengapa Sasuke bisa berjalan sejauh ini?'_ keluh Itachi sambil berjalan lebih cepat karena panik.

"Kakaaak! Horeee!" Sasuke tertawa-tawa senang karena Itachi datang menyelamatkannya.

Tiba-tiba, cinta datang kepadaku~ Saat kumulai mencari cinta~ Eh, salah.

Tiba-tiba, saat jarak antara Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal satu meter lagi, seekor elang raksasa—yang porsi tubuhnya sangat besar dibanding Itachi dan Sasuke—terbang turun mendekati Sasuke.

"ELANG! S-SASUKEEE!" Itachi berteriak kencang dan sontak berlari menuju Sasuke.

Namun, saat ia hampir menggenggam tangan Sasuke, elang itu sudah mengangkat Sasuke dengan kedua cakar kakinya yang super besar itu. Itachi tak kuasa menahan penyesalannya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak menatap kepergian Sasuke yang akan dibawa oleh elang itu ntah kemana.

"Sasukeee..." Itachi menatap ke langit yang kosong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Lalu, ia melihat lagi sebuah elang besar yang hendak turun menangkapnya.

_'Lari!'_ bisik Itachi seraya mengambil seribu langkah menuju rumahnya.

"Hah... Hah..." Itachi langsung mengunci pintunya dan mengatur napas. "Hiks... Sasuke... Hiks..." Ia terduduk lemas dan menangis penuh penyesalan karena lalai menjaga Sasuke. "Sasuke... Maaf... Hiks... SASUKEEE!"

"Itachi?" Mikoto memanggil Itachi dari pintu kamar tidurnya.

"!" Itachi membuka matanya lebar-lebar (tapi bukan melotot). "Sasuke? Sasuke mana?" Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan ekspresi panik.

"Sasuke lagi main sama ayah di ruang keluarga," jawab Mikoto sedikit bingung.

"Ja-jadi... Sasuke... Elang..." Itachi berusaha menceritakan kejadian Sasuke—yang ternyata mimpi—barusan dengan tiga kata.

"Elang?" Mikoto semakin bingung.

"I-iya, ibu!" Itachi menarik napas, berusaha merangkai kalimat. "Ta-tadi... Sasuke... Dibawa pergi sama elang raksasa itu..." Akhirnya, ia berhasil.

"Hah? Dibawa elang?" Mikoto tambah heran dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iya... Aku minta maaf karena ikut tidur waktu menidurkan Sasuke... Aku janji akan menjaga Sasuke tanpa kelalaian sedikitpun... Andai dia masih ada..." tekad Itachi sambil menitikkan air mata. "Sasuke tidak mungkin bersama ayah!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Yakin sama janjinya?" Mikoto bertanya untuk memastikan.

Itachi mengangguk mantap sambil menatap ibunya penuh harap.

"Ayo, ikut ibu." Mikoto menggandeng tangan Itachi dan membawanya keluar dari kamar dan menunjukkan Sasuke yang betul-betul sedang bermain dengan Fugaku.

"S-Sasukeee!" teriak Itachi sambil berlari memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa Itachi?" tanya Fugaku melihat tingkah laku Itachi yang tidak biasa.

"Itachi mimpi buruk; Sasuke dibawa elang raksasa," jelas Mikoto singkat.

"Oh. Hahaha," Fugaku tertawa ringan.

"Katanya, tidak mau punya adik..." goda Mikoto.

"Itu, 'kan, tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Sasuke sudah lahir dan harus dijaga," balas Itachi.

"Hahaha..." Mereka tertawa bersama.

**-Owari-**

**YEEEI! XD**

**Niatnya cuma mau bikin cerpen kayak di Bobo; dengan kata-kata yang sederhana namun mudah dimengerti. Nyatanya? Yang jadi malah kata-kata sederhana diselip sama kata-kata (sok) profesional... =w='**

**Fic rated K dengan kalimat rated M+ =A=a -maksudnya susah dimengerti-**

**Cieee, slight ItaHana XDD**

**Lagu Mirai e apaan deh, pernah diputer di pesta pernikahan di dekat rumah saya :3**

**Cara ganti popoknya apaan ya, 'kan? Saya bikin sendiri menurut pandangan saya, kalo mau cara asli dan lebih berbobot mending minta sama mama atau dokter anak **

**RnR ya! XD -duagh-**


End file.
